¿Cómo pudiste?
by Montse Nucico
Summary: Las Potencias del Eje se hicieron con la victoria. Pero ese solo fue el principio del fin...[DISCONTINUADO]
1. Prólogo

**Summary:**

Las potencias del Eje se hicieron con la victoria. Pero ese solo fue el principio del fin...

En plena reunión mundial, una luz cegadora interrumpe el hartazgo de Alemania. Diez representaciones son transportadas a un mundo paralelo donde los aliados fueron derrotados. Alemania Nazi y Japón Imperial son los gigantes que controlan aquel fatídico mundo. Romano, España y Bélgica comandan un movimiento detractor conocido como La Resistencia...

¿Qué ocurrió con Italia Fascista?

¿Por qué Alemania pudo hacerse con la victoria en aquella realidad?

.

[Inspirado (NO BASADO) en el libro "El hombre en el Castillo" de Phillip K. Dick]

.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, este fanfic es hecho con fines de mero entretenimiento. La imagen de la portada tampoco es de mi propiedad.

* * *

.

**Prólogo**

_La luz de la esperanza_

.

.

.

Había tenido que detener la discusión de Inglaterra y Francia. De nuevo.

Había tenido que mantener el orden en la sala. De nuevo.

Había tenido que ceder la palabra a Italia para que dijera solo una estupidez como pasta, pizza, siesta, o algo completamente fuera de lugar que lo dejaría incluso más molesto.

De nuevo.

De nuevo detestaba ser el único que realmente pareciese tomarse en serio su papel como representante de una nación. _Mein gott_, ¿por qué ellos simplemente...no actuaban con responsabilidad y objetividad por una sola vez en su vida? Lo que daría por verlos a todos controlados, haciendo comentarios objetivos y comportándose decentemente. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? ¿Acaso...era malo desear algo así con tantas fuerzas? Porque en verdad, en verdad, creía que el mundo sería un lugar mejor si tan solo fuesen como él.

Se masajeó las sienes con hartazgo. Japón, a un lado de él, le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Probablemente fuera el único que no lo sacaba de sus casillas. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no lo entendiera.

Pero antes de que pudiese responderle, Italia se abalanzó sobre él soltando un chillido de pánico. Furioso, abrió la boca para reprenderlo, pero entonces vio una luz blanca brillante comenzar a cubrir la sala de reunión.

—¡AH! ¡Alemania! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Haz algo!

Todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar alarmados también. Alemania miraba pasmado el súbito cambio de los acontecimientos.

—¡Italia! ¡Cálmate! ¡Tranquilícense todos! ¡Mantengan la calma!

Pero su voz de la razón fue ahogada por el griterío de las demás naciones. Cuando la luz al fin lo alcanzó, solo atinó a mirar a Italia que estaba aún aferrado a él, y Japón, que había desenvainado su katana poniéndose enfrente de ambos, como si con ello pudiese defenderse de lo que fuera que se avecinara. El cuerpo del germánico comenzó a sentirse pesado y todo alrededor se volvió borroso. Perdió la consciencia, sin poder resolver qué pudo haber sido aquello.

.

.

.

_Oye..._

Todo daba vueltas.

_Oye tú, reacciona. Abre los ojos._

Italia se sentía perdido. ¿Quién le hablaba? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Qué había pasado con la reunión? ¿Dónde estaba Alemania?

_¡Abre los ojos, maldita sea! _

—¿V-ve...?

—Al fin despiertas—un hombre, con un uniforme obscuro y de porte imponente lo miraba desde arriba—¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacían en la puerta de nuestro edificio?

Italia lo miraba sin comprender. Pero, cuando se percató de que estaba encadenado, en un cuarto con poca luz, comenzó a espantarse. ¿Había sido capturado? ¿Por quién?

—¿Q-quiénes son ustedes? ¿Q-qué hago aquí?

—Esas preguntas yo te las hice primero, imbécil. ¡Responde!

El ítalo divisó que no estaba solo en aquella habitación. Habían tres personas más encadenadas. Alcanzó a ver las dos más cercanas a él, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—¡Fratello! ¡España!

Por su necedad, recibió un puñetazo en el estómago, encogiéndose como reflejo.

—Lo diré una última vez. Responde, ahora.

Italia estaba totalmente aterrado, cuando escuchó la puerta de aquella habitación abrirse, con un chirrido. La luz del pasillo se coló apenas en el lúgubre cuarto. Un hombre, idéntico a España, entró con sus pisadas haciendo eco en el silencio que se había instaurado con su llegada.

—¿Qué significa esto Louis? Me dijeron que encontraste a unos impostores hace un par de horas. ¿Por qué recién me entero? ¿Y dónde está Lovino?

Antonio lo fulminaba con la mirada, si había algo que había dejado muy en claro era que cualquier nueva información obtenida debía de llegar primero a manos de Romano. Sobre todo tratándose de algo tan delicado. Al parecer, habían aparecido cuatro personas inconscientes frente al edificio abandonado que fungía de central para "La Resistencia", y Louis le había informado que lucían demasiado parecidos a él, Bélgica y Romano. Impostores seguramente, tenía que tratarse de un nuevo plan para derrotarlos. «_Alemania y Japón cada vez tienen planes más retorcidos_», pensó.

—L-lo siento señor—se disculpó el soldado, luego de haber hecho un rápido saludo marcial—quise comunicarme con el señor Lovino primero pero no pude. Por eso los he llamado a usted y a la señorita.

Una mujer rubia apareció detrás de aquella persona que no solo se parecía a España sino que hablaba igual a él. Italia apenas podía verlos con la poca luz lunar que se colaba por una ventana, pero casi podía jurar que aquella muchacha era Bélgica.

—Caballeros por favor, tenemos un asunto más importante entre manos ahora mismo. ¿Qué es lo que has averiguado de ellos?

—No mucho señorita. El mocoso aquel es el único que ha despertado—señaló con su cabeza a una figura en medio de la obscuridad—pero se niega a responder.

España bufó.—Eso ya lo veremos. Pero antes, enciende la luz, sabes que a mí no se me da este ambiente tétrico.

—C-como ordene señor.

Pero en cuanto el cuarto se iluminó por completo, Antonio vio pasmado a un rostro familiar materializarse frente a él. Retrocedió un par de pasos, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Bélgica, que no entendía su comportamiento, se acercó para ver quién podría ser aquel joven que parecía haberle afectado reconocerlo. Se llevó las manos a la boca cuando distinguió de quién se trataba, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra.

Italia por su parte también los miraba incrédulo, ¿cómo podía ver a España y Bélgica frente a él si también los veía encadenados a unos metros de donde estaban?

—I-Ita...—murmuró el español, aún consternado—¿I-Ita-chan...? ¿Eres tú...?

—Ve...¿España? ¿Por qué hay dos de ti?—miraba a su versión encadenada y a él, frenéticamente, una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar algún sentido.—¿Por qué hay dos Bélgicas? ¿Por qué nos encadenaste a mí y a Romano?

No. No podía tratarse de una farsa. Aquel era Italia Veneziano, no tenían duda. Su voz, su mirada, sus gestos, era imposible imitar a la perfección algo así.

Antonio comenzó a lagrimear, y sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazó.

.

.

.

_Scheiße.__.._

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

Alemania se removió de donde sea que estuviera. Parecía ser una caja metálica, y olía terrible. Pateó hacia arriba y el contenedor de basura se abrió, permitiéndole salir a un obscuro callejón. ¿Qué se supone que había pasado?

Se encaminó hacia la calle, tratando de colarse entre la gente, supuso que si alguien había querido deshacerse de él lo mejor sería pasar desapercibido. Reparó en el atuendo de las personas, era...curiosamente familiar. Parecía ropa alemana, ¿estaría en su casa?

No, no podía ser, porque veía el Big Ben a lo lejos. ¿Londres? ¿Cómo había acabado en Inglaterra?

Pasó al lado de una tienda de electrodomésticos, y desde el vitral, pudo ver cómo las televisoras sintonizaban nada más canales alemanes. La confusión se apoderó de él. Cuando llegó a un puesto de revistas, tomó un periódico para ver la fecha. El titular, escrito en letras grandes y brillantes, más el desconcertante mensaje que tenía, llamó su atención.

_**¡A 50 años de la victoria alemana!**_

_**Con motivo del 50 aniversario del triunfo de Alemania y las potencias del Eje sobre los aliados, el Führer realizará una ceremonia en cada capital de sus colonias...**_

_¿Colonias?_

Alemania reparó entonces en el nombre del periódico y su lema:

_**Immer im Voraus**_

_**Número 1 en noticias en toda Inglaterra Nazi**_

Soltó el periódico como si de fuego se tratase. Aquella palabra...aquella palabra que creyó haber dejado atrás hace mucho, volvía a estampársele en la cara. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué había pasado con el mundo? No...aquel no podía ser _su_ mundo.

Eran calles inglesas, pero a su alrededor solo veía negocios alemanes y publicidad alemana en los postes de luz. Al fijarse mejor, comenzó a notar los estandartes con la esvástica que bien conocía, aparecer cada dos o tres cuadras, sobre los edificios más grandes.

Corrió como si con ello escapase de toda aquella locura. Corrió tanto que no se percató cuándo había llegado al Big Ben. Estaba totalmente cubierto por cuatro pendones con la reconocida simbología nazi. Tapizado de rojo, blanco y negro, toda Londres era la viva imagen de aquellos sueños que Alemania ya había concluido como surrealistas, imposibles...pero, que ahora estaban realizados frente a sus ojos.

Cayó al piso de rodillas, no sabiendo si lo que veía era un sueño...o una pesadilla.

.

.

.

—Estamos muy apenados de que las cosas hayan resultado así. Espero que entiendan que no era esto lo que queríamos.

Bélgica, España, Romano e Italia miraban a aquel español con el rostro desencajado, incrédulos a la explicación que les habían dado.

Antonio y Emma, como se habían presentado, en primera para no causar confusiones con sus otras versiones, y en segunda porque bueno, sus naciones _ya no existían_ como tal, habían tratado de dosificar la información lo más tranquilamente posible para no espantarlos, pero considerando lo consternados que habían quedado, habían fallado en ello.

Y es que, que te digan que estás en un mundo donde las potencias del Eje vencieron y Alemania y Japón lo controlan todo, no puede ser buen presagio para lo que continuaría. Antonio había explicado que pertenecía a La Resistencia, una fuerza opositora que había permanecido en las sombras por décadas y solo recién, una vez que había consolidado fuerzas, había salido a la luz.

Quien los había traído era nada más y nada menos que Inglaterra. En un intento desesperado por recuperar el mundo como solía ser, perdido ya hace mucho a manos de Alemania, había contactado con un miembro de La Resistencia del Este, Rumania, para que lo ayudara con un hechizo que trajera de vuelta a todas las representaciones que el nazi había eliminado.

Pero, algo había salido mal y en cambio, habían traído a representaciones de una realidad alterna...

Soberbio caos.

—D-déjenme ver si entendí...—habló una confusa Bélgica—ustedes querían _revivir_ a las naciones que fueron eliminadas, ¿no?

Emma asintió.—Aunque sus países ya no existan como tal, Arthur creía que trayendo a las personificaciones de vuelta sería un buen punto de partida para recuperar terreno. Pero, bueno, ahora sabemos que los muertos no vuelven de la tumba...—miró de reojo a Italia—supongo que es por eso que están aquí.

—El hechizo debió modificarse en el proceso y traerlos a ustedes en cambio—reafirmó Antonio.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?—preguntó Romano, comenzando a desesperarse. Un mundo dominado por el macho patatas definitivamente entraba en el top 3 de sus pesadillas.

—Esa es una pregunta...para la que no tenemos respuesta—respondió Antonio.

—¡¿_Che cazzo_?! ¿Y pretenden que nos quedemos así sin más?

—Romano, tranquilo, seguro que harán lo posible para regresarnos a nuestra realidad, ¿verdad?—intervino España.

—Haremos lo posible, pero por el momento no es una prioridad.

Todos se giraron para ver al dueño de aquella voz. Lovino Vargas, única representación existente de la nación en ruinas Italia, había regresado.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hello there! Luego de casi tres años inactiva regreso a la vida jeje u.u**_

_**La idea de este fanfic surgió por dos razones:**_

_**1) Me he obsesionado con las historias donde las Potencias del Eje ganaron (la mayoría usan un escenario muy parecido a Man in the High Castle), pero pues, yo quise mostrar una versión no tan "americanizada" y más centrada en Europa. Aunque igual seguirá jugando un papel importante Estados Unidos...**_

_**2) Estoy, lo admito, ENFERMA DE AMOR por los hermanos Italia, se han convertido en mi pan de cada día en mis lecturas Hetalia x Reader jejeje Y quise darles un papel muy, pero muy, importante en esta historia. A tal punto que la trama principal gira entorno a la relación de Italia-Romano, Alemania-Italia y Romano-Alemania. Y yes, tengo pensado todo un dramón nivel telenovela...**_

_**Btw, más personajes, como los aliados, Japón, Bélgica, etc. también tendrán sus propios intereses y motivaciones dentro de la historia. Así que espero que puedan darle una oportunidad uwu**_

_**See you! **_


	2. Inaudito

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

Inaudito

.

Vestido igual que Antonio y Emma, con traje obscuro militar, las firmes pisadas de Lovino resonaban por la sala que había quedado súbitamente muda con su llegada. Se parecía a Romano, hablaba como él pero...algo en su mirada era totalmente diferente. Con una de sus enguantadas manos pidió a los soldados que estaban en la habitación retirarse, para quedar a solas con las representaciones.

Antonio carraspeó.—Veo que ya estás al tanto de la situación.

—Sí, muy...—su vista navegó por todos los presentes—bizarra situación. Como sea, saben que yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con ese circo enfermizo que Arthur quiso montar. Pero supongo que nos va a tocar arreglarlo porque ahora él está muerto.

—¿¡Q-qué!?—exclamó Emma—pero si apenas ayer se reunió con Alemania.

Exhaló sarcástico.—Y eso lo dice todo.—Cortó el tema, no queriendo indagar más en presencia de las otras cuatro naciones.—Sin Arthur, estamos en cero sobre cómo podemos regresarlos a su realidad—dijo dirigiéndose a ellos—así que tenemos de dos, o intentamos encontrar a Rumania, que es el único que quizá pueda replicar el hechizo. O buscamos al Inglaterra de su mundo, antes de que el maldito nazi lo encuentre y con ello le digan _addio_ a su oportunidad de regresar a casa.

Las cuatro representaciones lo miraban pasmados, sorprendidos de ver a Romano tan...¿rudo? ¿Frío? ¿Calculador? Cuando Antonio les había dicho que estaban esperando al líder de La Resistencia, hubiese sido oportuno que también les hubiese comentado que ese líder era Lovino. Quizá así se hubiesen ahorrado el patatús. El sureño comenzó a exasperarse con su silencio.

—¿¡Acaso hablo chino!?—gritó, sobresaltando a los presentes.

—A-agradecemos su ayuda. Es muy considerado de su parte querer reparar algo que no causaron—España soltó una leve risa nerviosa, esperando alivianar el ambiente.

Antonio sonrió con sorna.—Reparar daños que no causamos es nuestra especialidad.

—En fin. Emma les mostrará un cuarto donde podrán quedarse. No es que tengamos muchos lujos aquí pero, al menos tendrán un sitio donde dormir.

Justo cuando ya iba a retirarse, a Lovino le invadió una mezcla de nostalgia y curiosidad. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a Italia y poder mirarlo más de cerca. Entrecerró los ojos analizando sus facciones.

—¿V-ve...?—preguntó, un tanto intimidado con su presencia y su mirada que parecía escudriñarlo.

—Eres malditamente idéntico a él—murmuró, como para sí mismo. Con las mismas, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

.

.

.

El aroma a incienso inundaba sus fosas nasales.

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue un techo de madera con una fina decoración. Un cerezo deshojándose.

Japón se incorporó con brusquedad del tatami cuando divisó a otra persona en el cuarto. Sentada de espaldas a un par de metros de él, leyendo un periódico.

Trató de buscar, en vano, su katana.

—No te molestes—dijo aquella persona, con una voz sumamente conocida—la he dejado en la sala. Pero, tampoco la necesitas, no tengo intención de hacerte daño.

Japón frunció ligeramente el ceño.—¿Quién es usted?

La figura se incorporó, con lentitud. Vestía un elegante y fino traje japonés, que le daba un porte monárquico. Dejó el periódico en una mesa frente a él. Japón veía con cautela cada uno de sus movimientos, tan extrañamente familiares. Cuando se volteó, y pudo mirar su vivo rostro retratado en aquella persona, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle.

—Ahora me llaman Japón Imperial—soltó, con tono indiferente—pero supongo que tú puedes llamarme Kiku Honda.

.

.

.

—¡Ya te dije que te estés quieto! _Bloody bastard_!

—Anglaterre, querido, cómo se supone que esté quieto...¡cuando tu pie está en mi cara estúpido intento de caballero!

—¿Quieren calmarse ustedes dos? ¡Nunca saldremos de aquí si siguen discutiendo, aru!

—¿Eh? ¿Francia? ¿Inglaterra? ¿China? ¿Son ustedes? ¿Dónde están guys?

—¿Amérique?

—¡América! ¡Sácanos de aquí!—pedía el inglés, que ya no podía aguantar la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban.

Estados Unidos tiró sin mucha dificultad la puerta de la pequeña bodega de limpieza donde se encontraban las tres naciones. Él había aparecido a un par de calles de ahí y los gritos de los países habían captado su atención.

—¡Ah! ¡Libertad! No sé por cuánto tiempo más hubiese aguantado la chillona voz de Inglaterra resonando en un metro cuadrado.

—¡Cállate maldito pervertido!—Inglaterra hubiera seguido con su repertorio de insultos, de no ser porque reparó en el semblante extraño del americano, que lucía como si algo le preocupara, algo que desentonaba por completo con su personalidad.—¿América? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Estaba seguro de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y pronto despertaría—dijo, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, lo que había visto le dejó con una fuerte sensación de ansiedad. Los presentes lo veían confundido—pero...creo que esta pesadilla comienza a sentirse demasiado real...

—¿De qué estás hablando _mon ami_?

Estados Unidos los encaminó a la calle, donde observaron horrorizados que en el Time Square se transmitía un documental de la "Victoria Alemana". La leyenda "¡A 50 años del triunfo!" cubría diversos carteles, ventanales y paredes de los edificios de toda Manhattan. Aquella escena impactó a los que una vez se habían hecho llamar los aliados.

América en particular, que ya había escuchado parte del documental donde se decía explícitamente que Hitler se había hecho con la victoria tras el rechazo de Estados Unidos de unirse a la guerra, todavía se sentía fuera de sí, consternado.

—De esto.

.

.

.

Italia Veneziano era el único que había logrado conciliar el sueño. Su necesidad de cumplir con la siesta tenía que ser incluso mayor que la de España y Romano para que incluso estando en un mundo distópico y casi post-apocalíptico no se saltase su sueño diurno.

—Maldita sea...—masculló Romano.—¿Cómo merda acabamos así?

—No sé Roma...pero tu versión ruda es bastante genial, ¿no crees?

—¡Cállate bastardo ni me lo menciones! Hasta intimida igual que el estúpido macho patatas. Definitivamente debe ser la peor versión de mí.

—¡Oh vamos, no seas tan duro!—intervino Bélgica.—Oigan, por cierto, ¿se fijaron en la manera en que vio a Italia?

—Perturbador—concluyó el italiano—como todo aquí. Comenzando porque el estúpido fornido ganó la guerra y ahora controla todo el mundo, esto debe ser un inferno...

Escucharon unos cuantos golpes en la puerta, y al instante, Emma había aparecido con una bandeja de comida.

—Hola, supuse que tendrían hambre. Hice que les prepararan algo de comer.

—¡Ow, gracias! Me siento halagada de tener una versión tan fuerte y a la vez servicial de mí—soltó la belga como cumplido.

—Oh, vaya, gracias. Ojalá que todos nos pudiésemos llevar bien mientras están aquí.

Romano bufó sarcástico.—Ni lo sueñes. Ustedes dan miedo.

—Tenemos que darlo. En nuestro mundo, llegamos a la conclusión de que para derrotar a un monstruo teníamos que convertirnos también en uno.

—Lo que ocurrió aquí...es terrible—dijo España—escuché que su Inglaterra murió, lo lamento.

—No te preocupes. No es por menospreciar a Arthur, pero es solo uno más en una larga lista de pérdidas.—Suspiró.—En parte eso es lo que nos ha vuelto tan duros. Hemos perdido a muchas personas que apreciábamos.

—Pero, al menos ustedes están juntos—continuó el español, tratando de ver como siempre el lado positivo—y parecen más unidos que nunca. Tú, Lovino, Antonio, Feliciano...

Emma desvió la vista al suelo, visiblemente conmocionada. España pensó que quizá habría hablado de más, diciendo algo fuera de lugar. Pero, ¿qué pudo haber sido? ¿Acaso la mención de Italia Veneziano? Ahora que lo pensaba, a pesar de que Lovino había mencionado la similitud de Italia con el de su mundo, no lo había visto con ellos. Pero tenía que estarlo, ¿verdad? Porque si Romano aún existía entonces seguramente él también.

—No decimos ese nombre en voz alta aquí—aclaró Emma—y tampoco hacemos ninguna alusión a Italia como país. Agradecería que tampoco lo mencionaran a menos que sea necesario. A Lovino no le gusta recordar que él...ya no está.

Con el semblante decaído, Emma se marchó del cuarto, dejando a las tres naciones totalmente desubicadas.

.

.

.

Unos ojos carmesí veían por tercera vez aquel video de una cámara de seguridad en el centro de Londres. Analizaba cada detalle del sujeto que veía en pantalla: alto, musculoso, rubio, con aquel porte rígido y firme que tanto lo caracterizaba. Era él. Él mismo.

Los libros de hechicería de Arthur combinados con su sótano lleno de garabatos que había interpretado como un disparate sin sentido, comenzaban a cobrar sentido. Sus últimas palabras, algo sobre que aunque acabara con él, se había asegurado de traer más personas para que al fin lo detuvieran, hicieron eco en su cabeza.

Había subestimado las tonterías de Kirkland. Se sentía un tanto estúpido por no haberlo interrogado más antes de asesinarlo.

En fin. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Mein führer, ¿qué desea que hagamos al respecto?

—Traiganmelo.

—Como ordene, señor.

Y con un gesto de despedida marcial, los soldados abandonaron el fúnebre cuarto.

Se encaminó a la chimenea, mirando la enorme esvástica metálica que estaba sobre ella. Se había convertido en algo macabro, lo sabía. Difícilmente podía seguirse considerando una persona, o una nación. No, lo que él era ahora simplemente no podía expresarse en palabras.

De su bolsillo, sacó un pañuelo blanco y una cruz negra. Siempre llevaba aquellos objetos consigo, recordándole las dos decisiones más difíciles que había tomado. Pero, también, recordándole que él era capaz de _lo que sea_ con tal de seguir manteniendo el orden en aquel mundo a como diera lugar. Ese era su mundo, el mundo de Alemania Nazi. Y se aseguraría de que siguiera siendo así.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Hello again! _**

**_Como lo avisé, mucha parte de la trama girará alrededor de la pérdida de Italia Veneziano unu Pero también, de la negativa de América para unirse a los aliados gggg_**

**_Y sé que no mencioné todavía a Rusia jeje Pero tiempo al tiempo..._**

**_Nos leemos~_**


End file.
